clashofstreamersfandomcom-20200213-history
Match 3-pets
Match-3 Pets is where players breed pets and hatch eggs by completing a match three game, a form of puzzle mini-game that requires players to match three icons or more of the same color, which eliminates those icons from the gameboard and replaces them with new ones. The player will need to match a certain number of faction-icons to complete the game, which subsequently makes the pet collectable. In addition, there’s a daily limit on the number of pets the player can receive breeding and egg hatching. Match-3 Game To breed pets or hatch eggs, the player must complete a match-3 game that involves swapping two adjacent faction icons among several on a gameboard to make a row or column of at least 3 matching icons. Depending on the faction in play, the egg’s faction or the parent’s faction, the player will have to match icons specific to that faction. The player can virtually move and swap unlimited adjacent icons, but every action costs gems. Icons Icons are the symbols that appear on the gameboard. The player must match three icons by moving two adjacent icons among several on the game board to win the match-3 game. There are six distinct icons and every icon represents a faction, excerpt for the heart and start. The heart represents all factions and counts towards any faction. The star, on the other hand, represent the Kappa and KappaPride faction. = Speed Streaks Speed-streaks are earned from fast-paced icon matching and lowers the gem cost of every move. The player is therefore incentivized to speed up his gameplay to reduce the cost of completing the game. Boosts Boosts are renewable consumable that clears rows of icons or the entire gameboard. There are two types of boosts, the power-ups and the tactical nuke. They have their own method and approach to clearing the field of icons, and costs a certain number of gems. Some clear specific rows, horizontally, vertically and so forth, while the tactical nuke clears the entire board. In addition, the boosts does not only eliminate icons from the board, the faction-icons at play, which the player needs to complete the game, are accounted for in the progress bar. Pet Skins To change pet skins, the player will have to breed an offspring because as a byproduct of the breeding process pets can transfer their attributes to a skin from the same faction, essentially swapping skins. Breeding shinies When the breeding process includes a shiny a pet, there’s chance for the offspring to be a colorized or pseudo-shiny pet. The colorized pet inherits the exact same color shift as their shiny parent, but it cannot, unlike its parent, pass down its color shift down to other offsprings. The ancestry of the shiny pet therefore dies out with it offspring. Nevertheless, there’s a always a small chance to produce a shiny pet from any breeding process that includes shiny pets and non-shiny pets. Kappa and KappaPride Kappa and KappaPride pets cannot produce offsprings and is in a sense infertile. However, players can still hatch their eggs to obtain pets from their factions. The pet will have a random number of stars and levels Hatching eggs To hatch eggs, player simply select the egg they want to hatch and subsequently complete the match-3 game. The characteristics of the pet, that is being hatched, are randomly determined and may vary from conception to conception. As a result, the stars and levels are determined by chance, and it’s less likely to come across pets with higher levels and stars. The randomisation also applies to pet’s appearances. Although non-shiny pets are more common, there’s a small chance to receive a shiny-pets. Daily Limit There is a daily limit on the number of pets the player can receive from breeding and hatching eggs.